(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car covers, and more particularly to an improved structural design for a car cover that provides protruding spaces at positions corresponding to locations of side rear-view mirrors of a car. Moreover, the car cover is easy to manufacture, enhances production performance and reduces manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the car cover has extensive use in being able to cover the car body of many different car models, and achieves effectiveness of the car cover not being propped up by the rear-view mirrors of the car, thereby enabling the car cover to completely cover the car body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional car cover is formed from a single piece of covering material or by stitching together a top piece and two side pieces to form a single body of covering material. Although such a conventional car cover is able to cover a car body and prevent damage to the car from sunlight and rain water, however, two sides of the car cover bulge outwards when covering the car body because of the two outwardly protruding rear-view mirrors respectively disposed on the two sides of the car, which pulls the bottom edges of the car cover upwards. Hence, the car cover is unable to completely cover and conceal the car body, which may result in a strong wind blowing the car cover off from the car body.
Referring to FIG. 9, which illustrates another familiar car cover A, which includes pouches B disposed at positions of the two side rear-view mirrors. In order to fabricate each of the pouches B, a plurality of strips must be first cut and stitched together to form a pocket. Moreover, a hole must be cut in each side piece C, and then an open edge of each of the prepared pockets is further stitched to the edge of the respective hole of the side pieces C. The entire manual manufacturing process is relatively troublesome and involves multiple working procedures, including the relatively difficult procedure of circular or square stitching to join together the plurality of cut strips to form the pockets, which results in a reduction in production efficiency. Furthermore, ineffective watertightness of the stitched edges causes further apprehension over water leaking through the car cover. Thus, increased total manufacturing cost and reduced production efficiency are the major shortcomings in the production of this type of conventional car cover. Notwithstanding, using the pouches B to contain the rear-view mirrors is an improvement on the aforementioned drawbacks of a single sheet car cover. However, because position of the rear-view mirrors varies in different car models or different makes of cars, thus, the car cover cannot be produced in one type, which reduces practicability of the car cover. Furthermore, a car body cannot be quickly covered or uncovered with the car cover because the rear-view mirrors must be contained within the pouches B, which reduces the convenience of using the car cover.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings in practicability and the inconvenience of use, the inventor of the present invention has actively researched and carried out a multitude of tests before ultimately developing an improved structure for a car cover that can be used to cover different car models, and enables the general consumer to simply and conveniently cover and uncover a car with the car cover.